


Swap Page 83

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: This is an illustration from the novel "Swap" by my dear friend, Jane Skazi.  Chekov, bound by ties of honor, has to take the place of a soldier whose death he believe he is responsible for.  It is a very well-written novel.  I recommend it highly!
Kudos: 4





	Swap Page 83

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289970) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki). 




End file.
